sonicfanonfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Dream Force
Dream Force ist eine Geschichte über die Kraft der Träume und wird eine Gemeinschaftsarbeit von mir und Rose. Inhalt ''' Vanessa scheint ein normales Mädchen zu sein. Doch der äußere Schein trügt. Denn hinter Vanessa verbirgt sich eine Traumgängerin beziehungsweise Weltengängerin, die in ihren unterbewussten Träumen zwischen zwei verschiedenen, paralell liegenden Welten hin und her wechsaeln kann. Ist sie wach, ist sie auf der Erde, schläft sie, begibt sie sich nach Mobius. Bald muss sie sich aber entscheiden, welche der beiden Welten ihre wahre Heimat ist, eine wahrhaft schwere Entscheidung. '''Charaktere 1. Vanessa Name: Vanessa Alter: 13 Charakter: nett und freundlich Fähigkeiten: allgemein: eine starke Magierin der Elemente; als Mensch: treten, beißen, kratzten; als Wolf: kratzten; die kraft der Sterne nutzen und den MasterEmerald in sich versiegeln Aussehen: allgemein: immer gepflegt; als Mensch: schwarze kurze Haare, eine Kreuzkette,rosa Strümpfe und T-Shirt, blaue Hose,goldene Ohrringe, braune Augen und dieselben Schuhe wie Sonic nur mit weißen Schnürsenklen als Wolf: grau mit weißem Brustfell, sonst gleiche Kleidung; Augenfarbe ändert sich Aussehen der Kette: silbergraue Kette, die an einer goldene Schnur um ihren Hals hängt; imKkreuz befindet sich ein roter Edelstein, ein Splitter eines ChaosEmeralds, den ihr ihre Mutter geschenkt hat. Story: siehe Inhalt 2. Vivienne Name: Vivienne Alter: 11 Charakter: nett Fähigkeiten: boxen Aussehn: braune Haare, blaue Augen, rotes T-Shirt, blaue Hose, braune Schuhe und gelbe Socken Story: Sie ist Vanessas beste Freundin. Es ist aber ungewiss, ob sie dieser nach Mobius folgen kann. 3. Marco (auch Mark) Name: Marco Alter:14 Charakter: böse und gemein Fähigketen: viele; die markanteste ist die, die es ihm ermöglichst, andere Dimensionen zu bereisen Aussehen: braune Haare, braune Augen und sonst alles schwarz Story: er macht Vanessa das Leben schwer. zusamen mit Joel verprügelt er Vanessa jeden Tag 4. Joel (auch Joe) Name: Joel Alter: 11 Charakter: siehe Marco Aussehen: schwarze Haare; braune Augen; sonst alles schwarz Story: siehe Marco 5. Lay ''' Name: lay Alter: 15 Charakter: lacht oft und treibt besonders gerne Vanessa in den Wahnsinn Aussehen: braune augen sonst wie ein tiger halt aussieht Fähigkeiten: kann mit seinen krallen angreifen ; auch kann er Tote wiedererwecken und sie sich untertan machen und Gegnern einen Countdown anheften, nach dessen Ablauf sie sterben werden Besondere Fähigkeit: Lay hat in seinem Tagebuch vereftigt dass er in der Zukunft 6 Auserwählte manipulieren wird per Gedankenkontrolle und diese nach 6 Teilen einer Rüstung suchen sollen. Diese 6 Teile werden es Lay ermoglichen die erde und mobius yu behrrschen und alle yu t;ten und laz will dann auf der erde nach einem yepter suchen mitdem er fals er es wil alles r[ckg'ngig machen kann und vileicht vanessa nicht yu t;ten Story: als er Vanessa rettete, verliebte er sich in sie, sie erwiderte diese Liebe abder nicht. Zudem führt er ein Tagebuch und sein Vater, der einen Forschungsprojekt zum Opfer viel, wurde ein Vampir '''6. Mariel name> mariel alter> unbekannt man sch'tyt sie als 35 j'hrige charakter> nett, tut alles f[r ihre freunde und ihr volk aussehen> blonde harre, goldenes gewand und blaue augen f'higlkeiten> kann die kraft der stwerne nuyten storz> ist vanessas mutter diese denken alle ist bei einem autounfal ums leben gekomen. aber ob das stimmt? 7. Giro Name: Giro Alter: ist über einige 1 000 Jahre alt Charakter: nett, hilft wo er nur kann und sehr weise Aussehn: rote schuppen, braune augen und an seinem kopf helorangene harre Fähigkeiten: kann fliegen, feuer speien Story: Hiro der letzte chinesiche drache seiner art kämpft ums überleben. aber fast niemand weiß etwas von ihm weil er in einer höhle lebt die nur wenige mensche kennen. Er wird so am ende der story auftauchen und wird vanessa wider in ihre dimension telepotieren. fals vanessa dazu bereit ist und wenn nicht wird hiro weitzr in der höhle in frieden leben. '8. Veli ' Name: Veli Alter: 27 (mit 16 starb er an einer unheilbaren Krankheit, wurde aber von seinem Vater wiederbelebt indem dieser ihm einen ChaosEmerald einpflanzte. Doch bevor er es beenden konnte, explodierte das Labor und Velis Vater starb. Veli konnte nur überleben, weil er einen Pakt mit einem Schattenwesen schloss.) Charakter: Ursprünglich kämpfte er gegen Sonic, da er dachte, der Hedgehog hätte das Labor seines Vaters sabotiert. Dann wurde er aber von Sonic gerettet und erfuhr, dass Eggman Baptas Labor in die Luft gejagt hat, weil er Konkurrenz fürchtete. Seither kämpft er Seite an Seite mit Sonic und seinen Mitstreitern, um sich an Eggman für den Tod seines Vater Bapta rächen zu können. Kräfte: er hat einen ChaosEmerald in sich und kann somit auch ChaosControl einsetzen (eine der ultimativen Lebensformen) Schwächen: sobald ein anderer ChaosEmerald in der Nähe ist, wird er schwächer; außerdem ist er abhängig von seinem Meister, dem Schattenwesen, das ihn gerettet hat und dessen Ziele unbekannt sind Wohnort: Mobotropolis/Schattenwelt (Veli muss einmal im Monat in diese Mobius paralell liegende Dimension, wo alles Schatten und düsteren Wesen ihren Ursprung haben, um den Pakt mit dem Schattenwesen zu erneuern. Sonst stirbt er.) Aussehen: grün mit brauen Streifen; rote Augen; ist zum Teil mit gelben Feder geschmückt; besitzt auf dem Kof einen weißen Haarschopf; auf dem Rücken mit Stacheln bewehrt; eine überlange, goldene Sichelkralle, die alles durchtrennen kann; in seiner Chaos-Form ist er golden. Fähigkeiten: altert nicht; kann gut mit seinem Schwert Devildoom umgehen (von dem Schattenwesen bekommen, was ihn gerettet hat); seine Krallen können alles durchtrennen. Story: folgt noch Orte Erde> Lebacher schule lebacher waisenhaus vanessas und viviennes zimmer 96 b pausenhof Mobius> Green hill zone eggmans basis die zukunft tails werkstatt baboria *heimatplanet von vanessas mutter dieser liegt nahe mobius( Kapitel 1 folgt noch Kategorie:Storys